Elastomers by nature are flexible materials which are used in many applications such as belts, hoses, tires, etc. Metals on the other hands have much less flexibility, but have a much higher tensile and shear strength. Although metals have been added to elastomers in a limited amount to improve electrical conductivity, the purpose for which elastomers and metals have been combined, the percentage of added metals, and the benefits have been very limited.
Another example of metals combined elastomers is steel belted tires wherein steel wires of differing shapes are embedded in an elastomer body to improve properties. In the case of tires, the steel wires are relatively thick inserts that are not incorporated into the elastomer material mix. They are distinct cords which are not incorporated into the elastomer.
On the other hand, a composite material is a combination of two or more materials that has characteristics not shown by either of the materials separately. It has long been recognized that two or more materials may be blended together to form a wide variety of structured morphologies to obtain products that potentially offer desirable combinations of characteristics. For example, fiberglass is made from fine glass fibers bonded in most cases by polyester resin. The glass fibers are very strong in tension, and the resin helps to define the shape, bonds well to the fibers, and prevents the fibers from damaging each other by rubbing against adjacent fibers. Currently, many different types of fibers are available. Of course, fiberglass is not known for being particularly conductive.
Representative of the art is Japanese application no. JP 1995000207596 which discloses a dielectric elastomer composition obtained by blending a fibrous material of a metallic salt of titanic acid compounded with an elastomer.
What is needed is a compound comprising an elastomer combined with metal fibers or powders with a sufficiently high metal content to give the compound sufficient strength, heat transfer capabilities, magnetic properties and conductivity while retaining the flexibility of elastomers. The present invention meets this need.